


Supernatural Life

by Lupy180



Series: Supernatural Life [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Demons, Drama, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Ghosts, Horror, Hunters & Hunting, Supernatural - Freeform, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-20 14:57:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9497087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lupy180/pseuds/Lupy180
Summary: The mission was simple; get the Colt, kill some vampires and get out. Lexi assumed her father (Issac) was the only one who wanted the Colt but finds out soon enough the Winchesters want the magical gun just as bad. After a run in with the boys Lexi is left with no choice but to go hunting with the Winchesters. She figured a few cases couldn't be that hard for her to handle but little did she know, nothing is ever easy when it comes to the Winchesters.





	1. Chapter 1: The Colt

**Author's Note:**

> My first supernatural fanfiction it will mostly be Lexi and Dean Winchester but may somehow shift to Lexi and Sam Winchester. Comment and Kudos are always welcome!

Alright Lexi, let’s go over this one more time. The mission?” Issac (the man who was my father) started testing me.

He was pacing in our cheap motel room with his black desert eagle in his hand. The black shirt he wore had grown tight against his chest. His jeans were fading into a light blue color and his boots were scoffed with mud stains. My brown eyes weren’t fixated on him though, they were glued to my black revolver.

“The mission is to retrieve the Colt from the vampires.” I answered as I tucked my gun in the back of my black jeans.

Like the man standing before me, my clothes had also become worn and thin. My black AC/DC tank top hugged my body and my black jeans left very little to the imagination. The dark brown steel toe boots I had on made my feet feel a little heavy but I was used to it. I walked over to the small wooden table that was covered by a map.

“The plan?” Issac asked as he joined me at the table.

“I’ll allow the vampires to catch me and drag me in for food while you sneak in front and search for the Colt.” I answered as I pointed at the map.

“How do you kill a vampire?” He asked.

My brown eyes went to Issac’s face. He was a bald-headed man with very high cheekbones and sea blue eyes. At 6 feet and 2 inches tall he nearly towered everyone around him, especially me. I was only 5 feet and 7 inches with my boots on. Many people were intimidated by Issac, even other hunters. We were the famous Braxton’s, the hunters that were crazy and impulsive and no one dared to get in our way. We never had a problem fighting monsters and demons until recently. Hence why we needed the Colt so bad, it was a magical gun that could take down any supernatural creature out there.

“You cut its head off.” I started tying my long light blonde hair up in a bun.

“If you fail?” Issac asked as he raised an eyebrow at me.

“Failure is not an option.”

Those were the words I practically lived by, even when I was just a little girl.

Issac gave his head a nod. “Good, let’s go.”

I grabbed the machete on the bed and tied it to the loop of my belt. There was no more words spoken between us. Issac had his war face on and I found out a long time ago that meant it was time to stay quiet. He grabbed his tan coat and headed to the car while I grabbed my big duffle bag. The car Issac had was one hell of a beauty, a black 1989 dodge charger that had a nice shine to it. She was an old classic car that I hopped to take off Issac’s hands one day.

You could say one thing; I wasn’t like most girls. I got a mean streak a mile long and I love old cars just as much as I love old rock. Hell, I even liked hunting. The adrenaline high was awesome, it kept me in shape, and it was my escape route for all the anger I had.

With the sun beaming through the forest, I squinted and I saw what I had been looking for. The vampires nest was some riggity old red barn with boarded up windows. I had to let myself get ‘captured’ so I could get inside without alerting the alpha. They had to think I was a lost high school girl even though I was 22.

I heard leaves crunch behind me and my hunter senses screamed at me. Now came the part where I was a little defenseless girl. Before turning around I rolled my eyes, preparing for the act. Behind me stood a man with long black hair dressed in some oil stained clothes. He was doing his best to stay in the shade so I knew I caught myself a little fish.

“Oh thank God! Can you please help me sir? I’ve been wondering around these woods for hours and I can’t find my way back to the road.” I batted my eyelashes a little and approached him.

“Yeah, you just go somewhere a little towards there.” The vampire pointed at a little area and when I stepped closer I felt something knock me upside the head.

I closed my eyes and allowed my body to drop to the ground. Even though I was fully conscious I continued to act as though I was knocked out. It was torturous to feel the cold hands of a vampire grip my jacket and drag my body. The leaves were crunching twigs were snapping beneath my weight. I was one step closer to completing my mission.

The vampire dragged me up against a wooden pole and left me sitting by myself. I heard shuffling and I knew there was someone else with us. Perhaps another hunter, trying to ruin my damn plan. I made a mental note to kick their ass later and continued playing dead. Issac wasn’t supposed to be in yet so I knew the other footsteps I heard weren’t him. Then I heard whispering so I peeked through my eyelashes and I saw two boys around a new vampire. The idiots didn’t even know she was already turned.

A loud screech filled the air and the boys cringed at the sound. Fuck, there goes the mission. I jumped up and pulled the two grenades out from my inner jacket pockets. There were vampires getting ready to surround the two boys but my movement caught all of their attention.

“You brought Alexia Braxton to the nest?” A blonde haired vampire scorned the dark haired one.

“You know what they say, it’s not a surprise without a boom!” I pushed the pins out of the grenades and tossed them at the vampires.

I was at the two boys in a flash, helping them crouch down. The barn trembled and a loud explosion ripped through the air. Debris and dust started flying and that was my que to get moving. I had to get the Colt since Issac hadn’t shown up.

I wasn’t quite sure which hunter I was looking at but all I remembered was his beautiful soft green eyes staring at me. Both of the boys were indeed handsome, one with real short hair and the other with hair long enough to run your hands through it. The one with longer hair had cute puppy eyes that were a hazel color. I gave them a smirk as I reached up the back of my shirt and pulled out my machete.  
I ran around a corner and saw that the two alpha’s were very well aware of what was happening. As a matter of fact, the male vampire had a hold of and elder man who had short very dark hair. His tan jacket was collected in the alpha’s hand and man was he struggling.

Amateur.

I bolted in the room and tackled the female alpha. She slammed me into the wall and I swung my machete at her. Her head rolled right off her shoulders as blood splattered all over me. I closed my eyes just for a quick second and grabbed the Colt. It looked like a 6-shooter revolver only with an extended nose.

I put the gun in the back of my pants and approached the alpha male. He was still man-handling the old man pretty bad so I figured I should help the old man out. I swung my machete with both hands as though it was a bat. Blood sprayed all over the man’s face as the alpha’s head rolled on the floor. The man looked up at me with dark blue eyes wide and alert.

“You’re welcome.” That was all I wanted to say.

I stepped out of the barn to see the two boys from before standing in the clearing. I may not have been a detective but my guess was that the three boys were one family. A father hunting with his sons. They both turned to me and the short one with green eyes furred his brows at me.

“Mind telling me what the hell was that?” He asked.

“I’m pretty sure that was you guys being idiots and me saving your asses.” I answered as I shifted on my feet.

“Dean, cool it.” A gruff voice came from behind me and there was the eldest of them all.

“I’ve seen you before, how do I know you?” The man asked.

I inched myself away from the boys. The oldest of the group scanned me up and down, trying to figure out who I was.

“Lexi?” He asked.

“Who’s asking?” I asked as stepped back some more.

“I’m John Winchester and these here are my sons Sam and Dean Winchester. Your father and I went hunting together way back in the day. You must have been like 11 years old.” John stated.

I scanned the man with my eyes and searched my memories for him. There was nothing there.

“Sorry, I don’t remember you. I should get going.”

Maybe they were looking for the Colt and if that was true I was going to do my best to sneak away with it. I may not have remembered the Winchesters but I remembered hearing about them my whole life. They were people that I didn’t want to start problems with. I was so close to getting away and then the boy with green eyes opened his damn mouth.

“Who would have ever thought a little girl like you would be so helpful in the field.” He commented.

Something about those words made anger grow in my chest. I was far from a little girl and why would he think that I wasn’t helpful when it came to hunting? Was it because I was a woman? Was he implying that woman couldn’t do what men did?

“Say whatever you want but this girl is the only one out of the group that got what she came for.” I reached behind me and pulled out the Colt. They all widened their eyes almost as though they couldn’t believe what I was showing them. I gave the gun a shake before returning it back in my jeans. “Look, if it’s any consolation I think the three of you suck at hunting.”

I clicked my tongue at them and then took off like a bat out of hell. It had taken me exactly 5 minutes to find issac’s charger. Issac had the trunk open and was fixing the load of guns in the back.

“I got the Colt, let’s go!” I stated as I ran to the passenger side.

“What happened?” Issac asked, watching me.

“I ran into the Winchesters and I think they want the Colt.” I answered.

“Shit!” Issac slammed the trunk, clearly angered.

The sky had become a golden color with a mix of pink and purple clouds. Issac kept his eyes on the road and didn’t say a thing to me. It was difficult to say if he was angry at me or just thinking. He always kept his face stiff. It was very rare to see him show any sign of emotions.

“I’m so bored. Let’s stop by a bar and have a few drinks.” I requested.

“No.” That was all he said.

“Why not? We got the Colt, therefore we should celebrate.”

“In the meantime you managed to get on the Winchesters bad side and I’ll bet you 20 bucks John recognized you.” Issac spoke in his irritated rough voice.

I turned my head to the window and watched as the trees become one blur. “Well I didn’t recognize him.”

“That doesn’t matter; you don’t want the Winchesters mad at you. That’s all there is to it. How fucking hard is it to sneak away with the gun without blabbing your mouth to the Winchesters? All you had to do was keep your trap shut!”

Yup, he was angry and I guess he had a point. I shouldn’t have shown off in front of the Winchesters, but it was too late.

“So, where are we going?” I asked, trying to change the subject.

“You’re going in a motel room with the Colt. I got a call while you were in the nest, something’s come up in Wisconsin. I’m expecting you to get back to the desert and finish what we started with Eisenhower, those chains won’t last long.” Issac answered. “I’m also hoping that you’re smart enough to lay low because eventually the Winchesters are going to catch up to us and they’ll be expecting the Colt.”

“So what? You can take on the old man and I bet you I can take on both of those boys with my bare fists.” I responded.

Issac just kept his eyes on the road, again with no emotion on his face. I let out a sigh and leaned back in my leather seat. So maybe I would have an unexpected visit from the Winchesters. How bad could that be?


	2. Chapter 2: Hotel Shenanigans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexi ends up at a motel room and experiences strange things and ontop of that she learns that the Winchester's have found her.

My bag dropped at my feet the moment I stepped into the next cheap motel. Isaac made it clear that I was to take the Colt to Nevada, kill that demon son of a bitch and then apologize to John Winchester while he was on some salt and burn case. Must have been nice to go do whatever you wanted. I would never really know because even though I hadn't slept in a couple of days, I had to take a shower and skip out of town. I was left with a 800 dollars, a bank card, and a couple weapons. As for a ride, I would have to hitchhike. Isaac didn't think I was ready for my own vehicle yet. 

I trumped to the bathroom and dragged myself into the hot steamy shower. The water felt good on all the aches in my muscles. I washed up with the motel soap and used my own shampoo and conditioner which smelled like Shea butter mixed with a light cinnamon scent. Just as I was about to shut the water off I thought I heard a light rustling sound. I stood still with my hand inches away from the faucet. Then I heard. . . Voices? 

For most people their instinct would be to shut off the shower and then go check it out. But I knew if I shut the water off, the people in my room would know the jig was up. So I quietly jumped out of the shower and rushed myself into a pair of denim jeans, a black sport bra and a white v-neck shirt. My hair was still gripping wet but I didn't care. I grabbed the 45 on the sink and ripped the bathroom door open. 

Nothing was there. The room was empty. I searched the room with my brown eyes and ran to my bag. The Colt was still there, all my weapons were still in tact but my clothes were scattered across the blue carpet. What the hell was going on? I started picking up my clothes and shoving them back in my bag. Something strange was going on. It wasn't the Winchester's in my room because they would have taken the Colt. 

A cold chill hit me and when I released my breath a cloud formed in front of my face. A trail of goosebumps ran down my spine and the hair in the back of my neck stood up. I turned to my bed where the breeze was coming from. Again I didn't see anything but I felt another presence in the room. 

“Of course, I get the haunted motel. Of all the fucking motels in the world, I get the one that's haunted.” I growled as I dug out my small laptop and hooked up to the wifi. 

I went to google and typed Moonshine Motel Colorado. The first thing that popped up was a suicide that happened in room 12A. The same exact room I was in. After collecting some more research I found out that there was a suicide in 12A every 4 years. The suicides went back all the way to 1945. In 1961 there was a double suicide where a couple shot themselves with a guns. The same thing happened 4 years ago on this day. 

So what was happening that caused everyone to want to drown themselves in the tub, blow their brains out, slash their wrists, and even slit their own throats? Who would have thought people would have been so creative when it came to suicide? Poor bastards. 

“Lexi.” A light whisper caused me to jump away from the table and search the room with my eyes. 

“Lexi.” The voice came back but a bit deeper. 

Salt. I needed salt. I went to reach for my bag but a loud bang made me pause in my steps. Was that a gunshot? Suddenly a bloody body appeared right in front of my feet. Another loud gunshot rang in my ears and a dead couple laid in the king size bed. Blood was splattered all over the cream colored walls. Again the gunshot came and more bodies appeared in my room. 

Blood. There was so much blood and a trail went directly to the bathroom. Suddenly all the dead bodies opened their eyes and my heart began to race. What was I witnessing? 

“Lexi!” My father's voice shouted and I clamped my hands over my ears. 

This wasn't my normal self. The ghosts were messing with my mind, making me disoriented. Next thing I knew all the bloodied bodies surrounded me, staring at me. One guy had only one eyes because the other half of his face was shredded from a shotgun wound. My stomach suddenly felt queasy and I was so tired. I had to take a nap. I needed to sleep. 

The radio came on and a loud static sound filled the room. My mind wasn't thinking clearly and my body wouldn't move even when my mind told it to. 

“Are you ready? We’re going to count to 3 and then we’re going to pull the trigger.” A man's voice came over the radio. 

“Okay.” A girl’s voice agreed. 

“One, two, three.” The man counted. 

Another loud gunshot pierced my ears. I flinched and widened my eyes as my hands fell down to my sides. Then something caught my eye. A small wooden box hanging from a lamp. A cursed object? It would make sense. Cursed object with too much magic could cause people to go insane and that's what it felt like to me. But why only act out every 4 years? Why only make people kill themselves every 4 years? 

I closed my eyes and told myself a million times to fight back. I had to fight back. But then my hand began reaching for my gun again.

No!

I wasn't going to let myself die because of a stupid cursed object. My eyes sealed shut and I shook my head. But I felt the cold metal at the tips of my fingers. 

A loud knock at the door caused everything to go away. The loud gunshots finally stopped and all the dead ghosts that surrounded me slowly blinked out of my sight. I felt my warped mind finally become released. Thank you, who ever interrupted me. The gun slid out of hand and clunked against the wooden table. 

The sound of my door knob twisting made me run to the door. I stood on the tip of my toes and peaked through the little hole. Dean and Sam Winchester were at my door. 

“They want the Colt, Lexi. Don't let them take it until you finish your job.” Isaac's voice rang in my ears. 

He was right. I had to kill Eisenhower before I gave the Colt to the Winchester's. They would just have to wait their turn. I propped my back against the door and remained completely still. 

“Lexi, come on open up. We know you're in there.” Dean's voice came from the door. 

“Either you open up and let us in or we find a way in ourselves.” Sam's voice made me bite the inside of my cheek. 

I let out a deep breath and picked up my bag. I would have to come back and get rid of the cursed object later, I couldn't let the Winchester's get the Colt. Eisenhower was a real evil entity that had to get killed and time was ticking away. I couldn't let him get away because the Winchester's wanted to steal the weapon from me for whatever reason they had. 

As quickly as I could I gathered everything and slung the bag over my shoulder. There was a small window in the bathroom that I could climb out of. I squeezed the two levers and pushed the window up. A cool breeze smacked me in the face and my hair blew in the wind. It was a tight squeeze I had to let my bag drop first and then I jumped down. My knees bended as my feet landed on the concrete. 

The sound of a gun cocking made me turn around. Dean Winchester was holding his 45 up, pointed at me. Sam was standing beside him with his gun at his side. 

“Going somewhere Princess?” Dean asked with a cocky smile. 

I let out a sigh. “Shit.” 

“Come on, back to your room. Anyone ever tell you that you suck at escaping?” Dean mocked as I picked up my bag. 

“At least I do a good job, hunting.” I retorted. 

“Ha, whatever you say sweetheart.” Dean replied. 

I remained silent as we walked around the building and went right back into the room. John was sitting at the table, running his hands through his dark hair. 

“This room has a cursed object just so you know.” I randomly stated. 

John shrugged his shoulders. “Nothing I haven't dealt with before. Where's the Colt?” He asked. 

I held on to the strap of my dufflebag. “Issac has it.” 

It was a lie and I felt bad about lying but I would thought it would be a smart move to keep the Winchester's off my back and send them on a wild goose chase. It wouldn't be for long. 2 days max and then I could get ahold of them and tell them that I lied and that I could then give it up. I would take care of my problem and then they would take care of theirs. It only made sense cause I was the one who got it first.   
“And where is he?” John asked. 

“Getting lucky in Kentucky.” Another lie. 

John stood up and began to approach me. A pair of hands ripped my dufflebag off my shoulders. I turned around to get it back but Dean held my arms at my sides and kept me pressed against his chest. 

“Relax.” Dean's command made me squirm. 

His chest felt like a warm wall of muscle. My body clearly mistaken the closeness for something else because my heart was racing again and something warm traveled between my legs. John grabbed the bag from Sam and opened it. 

“Why do you bother lying to me, Lexi?” John asked as he pulled the Colt out. 

“Look I need the Colt-” I began explaining. 

“So don't we.” Dean cut me off. 

“I need it to kill a demon that I have locked up in the Nevada dessert. After I use it to kill the demon then you guys can have it.” I turned my head to the side to look at Dean. 

“What kind of demon are you trying to kill?” John asked as he slid the Colt in the back of his jeans. 

“The kind that rapes and murders teenagers. I've been tracking this thing for 12 years and you can threaten me all you want but you guys aren't taking away my opportunity to kill that thing.” I spoke between clenched teeth. 

John looked like he was in deep thought. “Tell you what, I’ll give you a ride to the desert and you can kill your demon than I'll take the gun off your hands.” 

“I don't need a fuckung babysitter.” I retorted. 

John shrugged his shoulders. “It's your only option.” 

I growled in defeat. It looked like I was going to be getting to know the Winchester's for a little bit. Whether I like it or not.


	3. Midnight Hell part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexi gets a surprise of her own and finds herself sticking with the Winchester's through an ordeal of their own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lyrics in this chapter go to the song Rooster by Alice in Chains. The second part of this chapter will have the action and angst in it. Don't go anywhere it's about to get good.

 

My head slowly fell on the window in the back of the impala. My eyes shut for a quick second and then I forced myself to sit up. The sun was rising in the sky in a bright golden circle. I wasn't sure how long I allowed myself to sleep but it didn't feel like it was enough. My heart was already pumping my body full of adrenaline. After years of waiting I was finally going to kill the son of a bitch that I been hunting for years. I couldn't pull the trigger fast enough on Eisenhower.

I looked at Dean through the rearview mirror and he offered me a glance back with those nice forest green eyes. Sam turned in his seat and glanced at me before looking ahead of him again. There was some old rock playing but Dean turned the music down.

“So what's your story?” Sam asked.

I looked at the back of the brothers with watery, stinging eyes. Days without sleep did that to me all the time. I shifted in the back seat and rubbed my eyes. That was a good question. What was my story? More importantly could I trust them enough to offer them the truth? Isaac had always gone out of his way to  tell me to be careful around the Winchester's. Unless he hated them for no reason, he must of knew they were bad people or something.

“I'm a hunter like you guys, I hunt with Isaac and been wanting to kill this demon for a long time now.” I tried to sum up “my story” and leave out as much as possible.

“Well we already know that but what about your mom? Every time our Dad mentioned you guys he only mentioned you and your father, he never said a thing about your mom.” Sam turned in his seat again to look at me.

“She didn't want to do the whole hunter thing. Packed her bags and took off when I was 4. The only reason I know what she looks like is because she had put a picture of me and her in my jacket pocket with some cheesy “I'm sorry” note. Her name is Sadie, that's all I know. What about you guys? Why do you need the Colt so bad?”

“There's this demon that killed our mother when we were kids. That's how we became hunters. We been trying to find the thing that killed her since we can remember. We also figured while on the hunt for that bastard we could hunt other things along the way. Save people. Do some kind of good.” Dean explained.

I sympathized for them. I couldn't imagine if a demon killed my mother. To once be a normal family living a white picket fence life then to have that ripped away from you like a blanket, it was messed up. I was doomed the moment Sadie gave birth to me. She and Isaac both were hunters but something must have spooked her enough to make her run and never look back at her family. Or she could've just been a bitch. I would probably never know.

“I'm sorry to hear that. I hope you catch the thing soon.” 

Dean glanced at me in the rearview mirror again. “So what about your demon? How did it get your attention?”

I blocked out the memories that threatened to surface and let out a sigh. Think of a lie. Think of a lie.

“I stopped hunting once when I was 13. I ran away and these nice people took me in. They had a daughter about my age and we became best friends. Blood couldn't make us any closer. Then one night he attacked her, stole her virginity and cut her up real bad. She told me he was super strong and that he had black eyes. I felt bad, like if I was a hunter back then I could have killed the thing before it hurt anyone.” It was somewhat the truth. 

Sam widened his eyes. “Did she survive?” He wondered.

“Yes. But she's never been the same since.” I replied as I reached behind my neck and traced the tips of my fingers over the pink scar.

“Well how did your father start hunting?” Dean questioned.

“Just runs in the family. His father was a hunter and his grandfather and so on and so forth.” I pulled my arms in my lap and shrugged my shoulders.

The landscape around us finally began to change into stretches of open desert. After giving the specific coordinates the Winchester's pulled down a secret path that many didn't know about. It wasn't even visible but I had taken it before and that's how I found the big storage shed to shove the demon in. I sat up and watched the horizon. It wouldn't be long now until I finally got to put this thing to rest. As bad as it was, I was actually excited.

We kept going for about another 3 miles until we saw a big white metal box. Dean parked the car and turned to me.

“We’re coming with you.” He noted.

“Fine with me.” I opened the back door and stepped out. The warm air was still and there was a strong stench lingering in the air. Dean scrunched his face together.

“Sulfur.” I commented as I turned and watched John's old black truck pull up behind us.

John stepped out with the Colt and handed it to me. I gripped the handle of it and nodded my head at John. The four of us began taking slow and quiet steps up to the big storage box.

_Ain't found a way to kill me yet_  
 _Eyes burn with stinging sweat_  
 _Seems every path leads me to nowhere_  
 _Wife and kids household pet_  
 _Army green was no safe bet_  
 _The bullets scream to me from somewhere_   


I slid the door open fast as the metal handle was pippin hot. All the Winchester's pulled out their guns, ready to shoot. I stepped into the box and felt a wave of stale hot air hit me along with the same strong stench of sulfur. Normally demons did leave behind a scent of sulfur but it was never as bad as Eisenhower.

The gun was ready, my finger was on the trigger, and I was ready but there was a problem. Instead of being greeted with the demon being chained down to a chair, I was only greeted with an empty chair.

  
_Here they come to snuff the rooster_  
 _Yeah here come the rooster, yeah_  
 _You know he ain't gonna die_  
 _No, no, no, ya know he ain't gonna die_   


I widened my eyes as I looked down at the red devils trap. The seal was broken and so wasn't the circle of salt. That son of a bitch escaped! He was gone!

“You gotta be kidding me! Piece of shit! Son of a bitch!” I walked up to the empty chair and kicked it over.

  
_Here they come to snuff the rooster_  
 _Yeah here come the rooster, yeah_  
 _You know he ain't gonna die_  
 _No, no, no, ya know he ain't gonna die_

 

“He escaped?” John asked.

I turned to John. “Yeah. I had him in magical cuffs, chained down, in a devil's trap, and in a circle of salt. I don't understand.”

John searched my facial expressions with his hazelish eyes and sighed. “Lexi, if he’s not here I need the Colt back.”

“Wait. The smell of sulfur is still fresh. We can track him. He couldn't have gone that far!” I argued.

“Lexi, we can some other time. But right now we don't have the time. This thing we’re hunting is very hard to track down. We have a possible location of it and we need to kill it before it disappears again.”  John explained.

I huffed and looked at the three Winchester's. My blood was boiling, sweat was beginning to form on the tip of my forehead. Yes, I wanted Eisenhower dead but he wasn't here and if they needed it to kill something that was probably just as bad as Eisenhower, I couldn't stop them. I was driven by pure raw need for revenge and so weren't they. Who was I to take that opportunity away from them?

“Fine. You boys give me a lift to the closest town, you can ditch me there. But you let me know when it's my turn to use the Colt. If you don't. . .”

I bit my tongue before I could continue the string of threats.

“I don't usually let people join us on hunts. It's normally too dangerous and too stupid of an idea. But I know very well of the legacy running in your veins and I can see it in your eyes. You can handle demons just like us. So how about you just stay with us until we kill our demon. Just for now.” John offered.

I looked at John then at Dean who looked appalled by his father's words. “I'm in for any hunt right now.”

***

“So, you surrendered the Colt to the Winchester's and you lost Eisenhower. You mind telling me something you did RIGHT?” Isaac's voice chastised over my flip phone.

I leaned in the leather seat of John's truck and searched for a good answer. “I stopped a cursed object.”

“I'm in Wisconsin, working a case on a pack of goddamn werewolves and all you managed to do was stop a cursed object? I'm sending you my coordinates and I expect you here with in 24 hours.” Issac spoke slowly in an angry tone.

“Wait, no, no ,no. I made a deal with the Winchester's. I'm going to stay with them and when they get done using it. They hand it over to me and I go back to tracking Eisenhower.” I peeked over at John who was just staring at the road.

“I already made it clear I don't want you with them. Get your ass to Wisconsin now.” Isaac growled.

I closed the flip phone and hung up on him. Sorry Isaac, I may have been his daughter but I was 25 and could legally do whatever I wanted. And that was helping kill another demon and then killing Eisenhower.

John peeked a glance at me. I shook my head and went to looking out the window. We traveled for miles in quiet until we reached a cheap motel. I gazed at the building then turned to John confused. This was where they found their demon? That couldn't be right.

“Come on, everything we need is inside.” He invited in his rough voice.

I slid out of his truck and followed the 3 Winchesters into the motel. There were papers and clippings all over the walls and there were even some books and a map on the small table. I walked up to the table and saw a few pictures of a man. He looked like some sort of janitor or maintenance man based on his outfit. Then there were some random papers about a yellow eyed demon. All my years as a hunter I never knew demons with yellow eyes existed. I only came across black eyed demons and very few red eyed demons.

“What is this?” Sam asked.

“This is everything I have on the demon that killed your mother.” John answered.

All of us began looking at the pieces of information that John had managed to gather up over the years. The demon was targeting families, all that had a 6-month-old child and every time it killed their mother. Then I saw a paper in red letters that said “Lincoln Midnight.”

What was going on there? I turned on my heel.

“What's happening at Midnight?” I asked.

John looked at me. “The demon that killed my friend wants the Colt and I plan on meeting her there.”

I raised my eyebrows. “With the Colt? Are you serious?”

“Yeah, Dad I don't think that's a good idea. If we give up the one thing that can kill them. . .” Dean stepped beside me and began talking.

“I'm not going to give them the real Colt. I'm only going to give her a prop. Lexi, the real reason why I allowed you to come is because I want you to help my boys track down this demon and kill it. This has to end. You have to help them finish what was started.”

As John spoke I turned to Dean who was looking at me with watery eyes. He must have been going crazy not knowing what was going to happen to his father. My relationship with my father was totally different from the Winchester's. Maybe I was a little jealous of that but I couldn't leave them just because of that. What ever reason Isaac didn't like the Winchester's for would have to be put on hold.

Dean's green eyes stared into mine and I felt something in my chest. It was like a warmth but it was weird. I blinked and nodded my head. Dean turned to his dad and I checked the clock. It was almost time for all of us to be leaving. I sat down at the table and began reading all of the notes.

Dean sat down across from me and dragged his hands down his face. He sniffled and let out a sigh. An obvious stress sign. I looked at Dean and searched my thoughts for words. It wasn't like I could say everything would be fine. It was likely that things were gonna get ugly, my little hunter senses were screaming at me.

It was going to be Hell at Midnight for John and for us.

“Hey, I can't promise you that everything is going to be alright, but I can remind you that your Dad happens to be a big boy. And with all the experience I'm sure he will make it.”

Dean scoffed and placed his hands on the table. “Your not worried about your father? Knowing what's out there?”

“Isaac made it clear that I was never to worry about him. Only myself. Besides I seen him, he's good.” I replied.

“Yeah well no matter how good you are it won't stop you from getting ganked.” Dean looked over at John and Sam.

I turned to see the sight myself. “No, but that's what brains are for. And John and Isaac know how to use them plenty.”

“So after we kill this thing and you kill yours. . .” Dean began speaking.

“I don't know what will happen next but if you boys ever need anything just look me up.” I interrupted him.

Dean nodded his head a mumbled a thank you. I went back to reading the notes and prepared for a long night. If we were going to kill this thing I wanted to know everything John found out about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave a comment or kudos if you liked it.


End file.
